epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Western Philosophers
The Western Philosophers is a team consisting of Socrates, Nietzsche, and Voltaire. They battled the Eastern Philosophers in Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. They were portrayed by EpicLLOYD, Nice Peter, and Zach Sherwin, respectively. Information on the rappers Socrates, Voltaire, and Nietzsche were Western Philosophers from Europe, varying in many different occupations, as Socrates was a Ancient Greek teacher and philosopher, Voltaire was a French poet, author, and philosopher, and Nietzche was an author and a philosopher. Each of them were born in different times (Ancient Greek, 18th Century, and 20th Century). Each of their works have been passed down and are still remembered to this day, such as Socrates' Teachings, Voltaire's Candide, and Nietzsche's God is Dead quote and his Nihilism. Lyrics [Note: Socrates is in vanilla, Nietzsche is in dark yellow, Voltaire is in brown, and all rappers rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I'm coming off the Acropolis to start some pandemonium. Don't bring limp raps to a pimp-slap symposium! The mad gadfly, philosophy was my invention! Rolling with the flyest nihilist, and me, their French henchman! We've got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question! Dropping Western medicine on these East infections! It's evident you've never been our type of mental brethren! We're better thinkers, better speakers, better lovers, better men! 'Verse 2:' Oh, I'll give you something you can bow and kowtow to When I squat down and squeeze out a Tao of Pooh on Lao Tzu! You need to take control of the life you're given! They call me Übermensch 'cause I'm so driven! And I'm a freethinker so confronting conformists like you? It's my job! Got a sharp wit like a spit that'll skewer you like a Confu-shish kebab! (Oh!) You flubbed the mission! I'm beating your submissive ass into submission! Dishing out more disses than letters and pamphlets and plays I've been publishing! Now that we've covered the two Yin and Yang twins, I can move onto Jackie Chan! Sun Tzu, I'll be picking apart your Wu with my Method, Man! The seminal general isn't so tough on the mic; all your men must be like, "Yo, what happened?" You're pitiful lyrically. Lucky for history, you didn't author The Art of Rapping! 'Verse 3:' I wouldn't exactly call myself a student of this plebe. Don't make Nietzsche come over and put a knee up in your chi! 'Cause I'm N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E, And I'll end any motherfucker like my name in a spelling bee! Plebe, bitch? I'm toxic like a hemlock sip! Hang a sandal on the door 'cause you can suck Soc's dick! Sacrebleu, Socrates! You're making things a little tense! Come, let's blind these Chinese heinies with some shiny bright enlightenment! I'll not be taught camaraderie from a frog who rigged the lottery! You make a mockery of ethics so keep your fat nose in your coffee! Let me be frank: don't start beef with the Frank, Who hangs with B. Franks, giving ladies beef franks! Gallery Screen shot 2015-05-25 at 9.07.46 AM.png|EpicLLOYD as Socrates in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Nicezsche.jpg|Nice Peter being transformed into Friedrich Nietzsche French ye.png|Zach's response to a comment on Instagram asking for a hint where he uses the French word for "sorry" indicating he will play the French philosopher, Voltaire Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 12.42.32 AM.png|A screenshot of the Western Philosophers released by Peter before the battle was released a group of western philosophy notes.png|Notes on The Western Philosophers by EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers